ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Town
The Town in Ninja Saga is the main location of a village the player is in. Town buildings in the web version The Town of the Hidden Fire Village in Ninja Saga contains many different locations where players can shop, battle, and do missions including: *Mission Room *Academy **Advanced Academy *Shop **Blacksmith House **Friendship Shop *Headquarters **Style Shop *Clan *Hunting House **Materials Market **Form Materials (April 2, 2012 to June 27, 2012) *Arena **Challenge Friends **Live PvP **Anniversary Arena (July 17, 2012 to August 15, 2012) *Pet Centre **Pet Shop **Pet Villa *Recruit Friends *Talent *Battle **Mission Room **Challenge Friends **Practice **Live PvP Town buildings in the mobile version Town (iOS) - Left.png|The left side of town. Town (iOS) - Middle.png|The middle of town. Town (iOS) - Right.png|The right side of town. Town (iOS) Winter 2011-12 - Left.png|Left side of town in v1.1.21. Town (iOS) Winter 2011-12 - Middle.png|The middle of town in v1.1.21. Town (iOS) Winter 2011-12 - Right.png|The right of town in v1.1.21. Town - Left (Easter 2012).PNG|The left side of town in v1.2.4 and v1.2.5. Town - Middle (Easter 2012).PNG|The middle of town in v1.2.4 and v1.2.5. Town - Right (Easter 2012).PNG|The right side of town in v1.2.4 and v1.2.5. Town (mobile) - Left (Shinobi Matsuri).png|The left side of town in v1.2.9 and v1.2.10. Town (mobile) - Middle (Shinobi Matsuri).png|The middle of town in v1.2.9 and v1.2.10. Town (mobile) - Right (Shinobi Matsuri).png|The right side of town in v1.2.9 and v1.2.10. When the iOS version of Ninja Saga was first released, there were only Missions, Shop, Academy, and Collectable. During the 1.1.4 update release, the town has been updated with new buildings but they weren't available to use yet until later updates. This town takes place in the Shinobi Village. * Kage Room (since version 1.1.5 on iOS) * Clan (coming soon) * Home (since version 1.1.7 on iOS) * Pets Shop (since version 1.2.0 on iOS) * Arena (since version 1.1.9 on iOS) * Daily Spin (since version 1.1.21 on iOS) * Shop * Blacksmith (since version 1.1.17 on iOS and 1.1.6 on Android) ** Can be rebuilt for 5 Minerals of any kind in the Android version. * Collectable * Mission * Academy * Hunting House (since version 1.1.17 on iOS and 1.1.51 on Android) ** Can be rebuilt for 1 set of collectables in the Android version. * Advanced Jutsu Facility (since version 1.1.11 on iOS and 1.1.4 on Android) ** Can be rebuilt for 5 Ninja Spirits of any kind in the Android version. In versions 1.1.20 and 1.1.21, the town is winter-themed. In versions 1.2.9 to 1.2.11 during the 1st Anniversary event, Shinobi Matsuri, the time is nighttime. Gallery Fire Village Anni.png|The town during Ninja Saga's 1st Anniversary. 2010 sakura.JPG|The town with Sakura background in 2010. 2010 Christmas.JPG|The town during the Cristmas 2010 event. 2010 after Christmas.JPG|The town when Cristmas 2010 event end. Town 2.PNG|The town during the Special Jounin Campaign (Hard Mode). Town - 2nd Anniversary.png|The town during Ninja Saga's 2nd Anniversary. Town - Halloween 2011.PNG|The town during the Halloween 2011 event. Town - Christmas 2011.png|The town during the Santa Claus's Quest event. Town.png|A screenshot of the Town before February 8, 2012. Town_w_Pet_Centre.png|The town after the Pet Shop was updated to Pet Centre. Town - 3rd Anniversary.PNG|The town during the 3rd Anniversary event. dddd.png|4th Anniversary Shinobi Village Town (iOS) - Left.png|The left side of town. Town (iOS) - Middle.png|The middle of town. Town (iOS) - Right.png|The right side of town. Town (iOS) Winter 2011-12 - Left.png|Left side of town in v1.1.21. Town (iOS) Winter 2011-12 - Middle.png|The middle of town in v1.1.21. Town (iOS) Winter 2011-12 - Right.png|The right of town in v1.1.21. Town - Left (Easter 2012).PNG|The left side of town in v1.2.4 and v1.2.5. Town - Middle (Easter 2012).PNG|The middle of town in v1.2.4 and v1.2.5. Town - Right (Easter 2012).PNG|The right side of town in v1.2.4 and v1.2.5. Town (mobile) - Left (Shinobi Matsuri).png|The left side of town in v1.2.9 and v1.2.10. Town (mobile) - Middle (Shinobi Matsuri).png|The middle of town in v1.2.9 and v1.2.10. Town (mobile) - Right (Shinobi Matsuri).png|The right side of town in v1.2.9 and v1.2.10. See also *Gameplay Category:Gameplay Category:Town